An autonomous vehicle may be able to drive to various destinations. However, a user or passenger of the vehicle will still have to park the vehicle and return to where the vehicle is parked. In a city environment, such tasks may be inconvenient for a user. A user may prefer to remotely contact the vehicle in order to direct the vehicle to pick up the user from a specific location at a specific time. Furthermore, the user may prefer to be dropped “curb-side” to a point-of-interest.